sataniccrusadersproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Harmony Shields (Neo Destiny)
Harmony Shields is the civilian identity of Sailor Earth. This is the character as seen in the Neo Destiny series. Design Harmony's overall character design is created by Mina A. Appearance Harmony is a seventeen year-old girl with straight long black hair with a purple shine and blue eyes. During the first part of the Battle City tournament, (Neo Destiny Vol 1) Harmony wore her old Sailor Rose uniform (from her days before awakening her true powers as Sailor Earth) which consisted of a pink mask, a red sleeveless midriff shirt with white accents on the sides with a pink bow with a red center, a pink choker with a red colored crescent moon, a red collar with two white stripes, white gloves with red elbow fittings, a white skirt with a dark-green border and a lighter green stripe above, and pink back bow, red laced-up boots and pink barrettes in her hair. Once the finalists were chosen, Harmony ditched her Sailor Rose uniform and switched to her civilian clothing which she wore for the Battle City Quarterfinals, the Virtual Nightmare arc, as well as the Battle City Semifinals and Finals (Neo-Destiny Vols 2 & 3). Her outfit consisted of a teal short-sleeved crop-top with black capri-pants and short black boots, along with a KaibaCorp issued Duel Disk on her left arm. She also carries a small light-blue backpack which stores her Duel Monsters deck, her transformation items, and is her means of hiding Astrate. After the conclusion of Battle City, it's revealed that Harmony (along with Mina Aino) has transferred to Domino City High School as part of a 'Foreign Exchange Program'. During the events of The Pyramid of Light (Neo-Destiny Vol 4) Harmony is shown wearing the Domino High girls' uniform which consists of a pink coat, a white oxford shirt, a blue tie, and a blue pleated skirt, along with white knee-high socks and black flats. During the next season (Neo-Destiny Vol 5), Harmony's outfit consists of a light-blue crop top with teal borders and light colored skinny jeans, brown boots, and a silver locket. Towards the end of the season, Harmony transforms into her Eternal Sailor Earth form, and later her Princess Harmony form. In Volume 6, Harmony wears a light-blue tank top, black leather pants, and white boots with light-blue trim, along with a KaibaCorp Duel Disk on her left arm. In Volume 7, she wears a tight light-blue dress over a long-sleeved dark blue shirt with black leggings and white boots with teal trim. In Volume 8, Harmony wears a blue sleeveless midriff top with light jean shorts and black knee-high boots. Personality Harmony was once a shy, lonely girl but grew into a strong and compassionate person once she joined the Sailor Guardians. Once she was transported to Domino City as was told of a new, darker threat, Harmony, once again, became devoted to her mission. She entered the Battle City Tournament and sought out Rare Hunters wherever they hid. However, her personal feelings came into play when she heard Rare Hunters had kidnapped Seto Kaiba's younger brother, Mokuba, and thus Sailor Rose and Seto tag dueled against Lumis and Umbra in order to learn the location of Mokuba. She took a personal blow in knowing what it's like to have your sibling taken from you by the enemy (which has happened to her many times in her tenure as Sailor Earth). The two ended up winning and Mokuba had escaped the Rare Hunters, but knowing her mission came first, Harmony/Sailor Rose chose to leave, promising the Kaiba brothers that they "will meet again". After Harmony was integrated with Yugi Moto and his group of friends, she began to open up to them to the point of revealing her identity as Sailor Earth, as well as the fact her cat Astrate can talk. She also made an effort to become friends with Seto, once learning they came from similar backgrounds (both having been orphaned in childhood) and somewhat succeeds. She also becomes close with Seto's siblings; Phoebe, Mokuba, and Koryn. Biography Post Sailor Stars Harmony and Mina are walking to Mina's house after school, both still getting used to their normal lives after the defeat of Galaxia and the departure of the Sailor Starlights, even though six months have passed. Harmony thinks about her brother, Darien, while Mina complains about an upcoming test at school. The two reach home and grab a snack before studying. After, Harmony cooks dinner while Mina showers. The two girls and their feline guardians enjoy dinner and watch some movies, before retiring to bed for the night. Neo Destiny Volume 1: Shadows of the Night ND Volume 2: A Virtual Nightmare ND Volume 3: War of Darkness and Light ND Volume 4: Pyramid of Light ND Volume 5: Rise of Doma ND Volume 6: KC Grand Championship ND Volume 7: Capsule Monsters ND Volume 8: Memories of the Past Epilogue Dark Side of Dimensions GX A New Destiny Relationships Mina Aino Mina is Harmony's best friend. The two became close once Mina officially joined the rest of the Inner Sailor Guardians. After is was revealed that the two (along with Serena) were all sisters in their past lives in the Moon Kingdom, they started referring to eachother as sisters in the present, since none of them had sisters of their own; Harmony had only her brother Darien, but he was a few years older than her and was constantly working to support the two of them. Seto Kaiba "BlueRoseshipping" refers to the relationship pairing of Harmony Shields and Seto Kaiba, combining the color of Seto's ace Duel Monster (Blue-Eyes White Dragon) and Harmony's use of Roses when she's transformed as Sailor Earth. It could also be derived from the fact that both characters have blue eyes and that the Rose is often associated with Love & Passion. Decks Over the course of the Neo-Destiny series, Harmony uses a deck based around Earth-attribute and Plant-type monsters, along with support Spells and Traps. As per the rules of the virtual world (Neo-Destiny Vol 3: A Virtual Nightmare), she also needed to choose a Deck Master. Harmony dueled only once in this arc and her Deck Master was "Knight of Roses", (which had many similarities to her first love, Fiore) During Neo-Destiny Vol 6: Grand Championship, Harmony's deck also complimented Mina's as they entered the tournament as a tag-team. They dueled a total of three times during this arc, winning their first two matches and losing their third. Trivia * Harmony's Japanese name (Akahana) means "Red Flower", in reference to the Rose, which she often uses as weapon while as Sailor Earth. * Harmony had a childhood similar to Seto Kaiba's, being that both were orphaned as children. The only difference is that Seto, along with his three siblings, were adopted within a year of being orphaned, while Harmony spent her entire life in the system until her brother Darien became of age to get a job and take guardianship of his sister. ** During the Virtual Nightmare Arc, Harmony notes that Seto and his siblings were "the lucky ones" because they got adopted, while she never did. * The color scheme of Harmony's outfits throughout the series is based around the colors of her Sailor Earth uniform (light blue, teal, and brown). Category:Female Characters Category:NeoDestiny Characters Category:Sailor Moon OC